Hatsumi 2 0
by Fl0r de Luna
Summary: What if Hatsumi doesn't act like a damsel-in-distress? I changed the rating from M to T. Hope I did right.
1. Chapter 1

'Girls, time to take out the trash! If Mrs. Tachibana sees it, your dad might lose his job!' mom ordered. I went straight to the door, ready to go to school, when my sister called me.

'Hatsumi, would you help me take out the trash?'

'What? My turn was yesterday. You're being unfair.'

'But I'll be meeting my boyfriend later and I don't want to smell like trash.'

'So you let ME smell like trash. Now my classmates are going to trash me,' I argued.

'Please.'

'Fine,' I mumbled. I helped MYSELF take out the trash. My brother Shinogu came to me and offered to help. That's so sweet of him.

'Come on, _Onii-san_. I do this myself every time! I can manage!'

'I insist. Let me help you.'

'Go help yourself, _Onii-san_. You've got exams, remember? Review for it so you'll be fine, okay?'

'If you say so. Take care, Hatsumi,' he said with a smile that would melt any girl's heart.

I dumped two hefty garbage bags on the trash area when I saw my classmate Subaru digging something on his trash.

'Hatsumi, would you help me find my anime figurine?' he cried.

'Uh, sure,' I offered, seeing his totally desperate face. We were digging forever when I heard the voice that makes my ears bleed everytime I hear it.

'Scavenging for living, Hatsumi-chan? You must be doing that to find more resources. That's what you deal with if you're too many in your family,' she said.

'Right,' her companions agreed like stupid minions.

I just ignored what Mrs. Tachibana said. She's the tyrannical queen of these big apartment buildings situated for the employees of their office, so if you oppose her, you're practically next to dead. Besides, she's too stupid to argue with.

'Clean it when you're done. My son Ryoki is going to be back, and as a mother I always want what's the best for him,' she ordered.

I so wish my heart's not pounding right now. The DEVIL'S gonna be back, and I'm gonna be in HELL soon. 'Excuse me, ma'am. We need to go. We're gonna be late for school. Come on, Subaru.'

I was pacifying myself while we head to school when I saw Akane sitting at the curb with some guys that seem to be helping her. I rushed to them.

'Oh migosh, Akane! What happened?' I panicked.

'I think I'm sick. I want to go home,' she declared. I had no choice but to skip school. Great. Just when my grades are drowning low.

'Hatsumi, I have to tell you something,' my sister said, now sitting on her bed.

'What is it?' I worrily asked.

'My period's been delayed for a week now. I'm not really sure about it, and I need something to confirm it. Would you go buy me a pregnancy test kit?'

'Sure. I'll get it for – WHAT? A PREGNANCY TEST KIT? Are you crazy? You let some guy get you pregnant while you're still in junior high? Is your brain still on your head or what?'

'At least I'm not a boyfriend-less stupid like you. You have no experience whatsoever, unlike me. I so pity your big boobs. They're screaming to be TOUCHED.'

'Shut up, you idiot!' I shouted. How could she say that? Having sex with some guy you barely know? That's just so disgusting! I'm not a moralist or whatever, but that's just so . . . WRONG.

Anyway, I prepared to get that BLASTED kit for her. Seeing me buy it might create gossip in the community and eventually reach Mrs. Tachibana's ears, so I guised myself as a _giyaru_. Even though it doesn't have a very good image, I had to admit I loved it. This is so secret agent. Now I'm being stupid. No wonder why my sister is, too. Why am I not surprised?

I was on the store to find one when someone stood beside me. The guy has a kind eyes and a sincere smile. He asked me if there's anything he could help me with.

Kind of irritated, I replied: 'Do I look helpless to you?'

'Okay,' he shrugged. Wait. The guy looked sickeningly familiar.

I went back to the apartment building after I got the pregnancy test kit when I bumped into someone in the hallway. I apologized and head to our apartment when he grabbed me on the wrist. When I turned back I wish I was hallucinating.

The devil, Tachibana Ryoki, is SO back. I stared at his eyes and remembered the hatred in it when he pushed me downstairs when we were younger.

'You dropped this. Is this yours?' he asked, referring to the kit.

'Of course, that's why I dropped that, STUPID,' I whispered to myself.

'What?'

'I mean, yes, it's mine. Now give it back.'

'Don't fool me. You never had a boyfriend. Your sister ALWAYS did,' he deadpanned. How dare he insult me like that? Wait. Do I really look BOYFRIEND-LESS?

'She's too dumb to get pregnant at her young age. And you're too stupid to get this for her,' he continued, giving the kit back to me. Now that he knows, he might inform his mother. SHIT.

'Tachibana-san, please don't tell this to Mrs. Tachibana,' I pleaded. Argh. I hate myself for doing this.

'You people are hopeless. Why are you so scared of her?' he mocked.

'Because she practically rules the community, that's why. Never mind what I said. Please, I'll do anything.'

'You know, I've always wanted a slave.'

'A slave?'

'Why? Is that hard? I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend.'

'AS IF I WANTED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. You might be genius with your skyscraper IQ but your stupidity hasn't escaped you.'

'Would you stop talking back? Do you want to do this or what?'

'Ok, fine. Even if it meant carrying your voluminous books for you.'

He laughed. 'You'll do much easier. Come here.'

I did. And he did something outrageous. He freakin' touched my BOOBS. His hands felt hot on it I thought he's gonna burn my shirt. I was praying he gets right through it when he groped it. I pushed him in shock. I saw the disgust on his face. I put his hands on my boobs right away. 'Apologies, Tachibana-san. Come on. Continue. Grope it. Squeeze it. I'll be your slave.'

He stared at me for a while with looks that would practically kill. Then he kissed me. 'Yuck! Let go of me, you freakin' bastard!'

I tried to run but he stopped me and squeezed my left boob with all the strength in his hand. It hurt.

'Too old to play house, aren't we?' someone said, stopping Ryoki. I turned back to see the helping guy in the store. How could I forget him? He's none other than Odagiri Azusa.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh migosh! The model from the _Revolver_ magazine is here! He's now our classmate. Eeeee!' one of my classmate gushed. I just came here and I feel like being woke up by my alarm clock again. I entered the classroom to see the _Revolver_ model when someone greeted Subaru and me.

'Hi, Hatsumi! Subaru! We're classmates now!' he said. Oh no! How could Odagiri be here? Now those popular girls are glaring at me with looks that would practically kill. GREAT. They so hate me now because of him.

'Hey, Odagiri…san,' I greeted back, not totally caring. He was taken aback by my coldness but he shrugged it off by telling my classmates that we've known each other since elementary.

I was going home with my sister when Mrs. Tachibana called us. 'Ah, the Narita girls! You better take care of your image, especially you, Akane-chan. Someone told me she saw you surrounded by boys. I don't want to hear anymore of that, understood?'

'Yes, ma'am,' I answered.

'I so hate that WITCH!' she said at last after Mrs. Tachibana left.

'Be careful. She might hear you. Besides, she's right. Watch your actions if you don't want to be homeless. Got it?' I reminded her.

'Sure, MOM,' she sarcastically said.

Then we saw Tachibana with Subaru. I almost pee when he saw me. There was malice in his eyes. I tried my best to ignore him.

'Yuck, Subaru! Don't you know you're old enough to read _manga_?' Akane whined.

'I don't see anything wrong with that, Akane,' I defended him. Subaru thanked me with his face blushing.

'Hi, Ryoki! Aren't you late for school?' she asked, turning back at us.

'Ryoki's school has initiated a self-studying program and it started just now,' Subaru explained in behalf of Tachibana. Wow. I envy him. I wish I had his skyscraper IQ so I'll go under that self-studying program and have a free time.

'Subaru! Come here and be my SLAVE! CARRY MY VOLUMINOUS BOOKS FOR ME!' Tachibana ordered. I gulped. That practically meant something.

'Oh migosh! Ryoki's the one for me! He's so handsome minus the eyeglasses! And he's so gentle and kind,' my sister gushed. If she only knows the REAL Ryoki.

* * *

'Good morning, Narita!' they greeted. These popular girls look like they're going to beat me. Now there's nothing good in my morning.

'Good morning, girls!' I greeted back, acting nonchalantly.

'Stop being naive. We want you to stay away from Azusa,' they commanded. Then they show something on the magazine to me.

'See? He's dating a model. You don't have a chance,' they continued. What? Do these girls think I like Odagiri? No way! The guy is too shady.

'AS IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE ON HIM, EITHER,' I talked back while loving the shade of the lipstick of the model.

'We're not through with you, Narita!' said one of them then they left.

'That was tough!' someone said at my back. But I already know from his voice that he was Odagiri.

'Yeah, it really is,' I deadpanned.

'Come with me.'

'But I need to attend my class,' I argued.

'Just come with me,' he said. His voice was gentle but his grip on my wrist is tightening. WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT?

'Why are you so cold to me?' he asked. We're now sitting on a bench.

 _Why not? We're not friends._ 'I'm not being cold with you, Odagiri…san.'

'Can I get your number? I just recently moved here again and I need things for my apartment. Would you help me find a bed?' he asked. MALICIOUSLY. According to my taste. Forgive me for being so paranoid.

 _Do I look like an interior decorator to you?_ 'I don't have a cell phone.'

'You don't have a phone? Aren't you in high school already? By the way, your home number is still the same, right? I guess I'll call you later.'

 _Whatever._ 'Sure.'

I was about to leave when he said something. 'Hatsumi? The girl in the magazine, I'm not dating her.'

Apparently, those popular girls aren't the only stupid here. He also thinks I like him. He must be up to something. TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME. 'Okay.'

Since that BRAINLESS Odagiri thinks I like him I'll play his game. That meant I had to look good to impress him. Someone entered our apartment. That must be Akane.

'Do you think this looks good on me? Oh!' I kind of gasped. It's my brother, not Akane. His cheeks flushed.

'So, what do you think, _Onii-san_?' I continued.

'Y-you're…c-cute,' he stuttered.

'Okay,' I concluded. Suddenly, the phone rings. Shinogu gets it. That must be Odagiri. I was pissed. He's kind of early.

'Hatsumi, Ryoki's on the phone. He wants to talk to you,' my brother informed. He looks confused.

'Is this the slave?'

'Yes, MASTER,' I said, making my voice sound like the terminator.

'Come here to my apartment. Now.'

'Yes, master,' I repeated.

'Stop that. It's irritating.'

'Yes, master,' I defied. He turned off the phone. Now that I'm coming to his house, I can tell him that Akane had a false alarm. That way, I would be free from him.

' _Onii-san_ , if Odagiri calls, tell him I'll just do something and get there quick,' I instructed him.

I went to his apartment right after. Oh my goodness! This is big for a few people. And it's so lavish. Then he told me to follow him in his room. Wow. It's so spacious. I was telling him about Akane's false alarm when he pushed me to his bed.

'Take off your clothes,' he ordered.

'No way. Why don't you try sex with our clothes on?' I replied.

'This isn't what the book says. A girl might say no but still gives in. Then that means you're still a virgin?'

'You know about it, don't you?'

'Then you didn't use your pregnancy test kit?'

'Duh. And you're using a manual for virgins. Then that also means… Hey! Tachibana! Let's have a deal! You keep my secret, and I keep yours too. What do you think?

'That won't be necessary. You're here to de-virginize me.'

DE-VIRGINIZE someone? Yuck! That's the last thing I would like to do to anyone. 'No! Get away from me, you jerk! You said you wanted a SLAVE, not a SEX SLAVE!'

He was already on top of me trying to take my clothes off when someone opened his door. The lady has a short, curly hair, luscious lips, and a hot body. Tachibana covered me protectively with a blanket since my shirt was above my boobs, enough to see it (with my bra, of course).

' _Sensei_ , my girlfriend and I just finished. I'll be ready in a mi-'

'Hey, lady! I'm not his girlfriend! I'm his sex sla-' he shushed me by putting his big hand that almost covered my face.

'Alright. Do it quick. Your mother will be back soon,' she said. Who the hell is she?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: In Japan, you call someone in his/her last name without the suffix 'san' if you don't like the person. Am I right? Suggestions and corrections are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Then she left.

'Are you really stupid? You told her I'm your girlfriend? What are you kidding? She could have told anybody!' I shrieked.

'I'm about to ask you the same thing. You almost told her about our deal, remember?' he informed. Shit. He's freaking right.

'You're my slave alright? You just shut up and I'll do the talking, okay?' he continued.

We went out of his room.

'I'll take my GIRLFRIEND outside, _sensei_ ,' he bade.

'How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your girlfriend?' I desperately asked when we were outside.

'Do you think I like you being my girlfriend?' he shot back.

'I'm not saying that. What I'm telling you is that-'

'Slaves don't question their MASTERS like that,' he growled, looking at me with scary eyes and grabbing my wrist tightly. 'You're my slave. BE STUPID.'

I was dumbfounded at what he said. Why the F*CK would I be stupid just because I'm his slave? He didn't buy me. And if he can, he won't. I won't let him. Argh. Why is someone treating me like his favorite TOY? I feel drained thinking about it.

'Hatsumi? Are you alright?' someone asked. There stood Odagiri in the elevator, pitifully looking at me. Uh. Why am I making drama at the front of the elevator?

'Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just some stomach ache,' I lied.

'But why did you go to Ryoki's apartment?' he asked, baffled.

'I went there… to ask… my… my rental fee. No. I mean, our rental fee,' I lied again.

'Azusa? Why are you here? I'm not expecting you this early,' Mrs. Tachibana said. What the hell! What am I gonna tell her why I'm here?

'Just having some preparations for moving, ma'am,' he politely informed.

'So I suppose you'll be living with your father from now on. That's normal for children with divorced parents. How about you, Narita?' she shifted.

'I… I heard that our rent's got increased. Is it true?' I stuck to my lie.

'Do you want it to increase, Narita?'

'No. Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Tachibana,' I said kind of loudly.

'Are you sure? Didn't Ryoki do anything to you?' Odagiri insisted after Mrs. Tachi left.

'NO!' I almost shouted. 'By the way, is it true that your parents are divorced?'

'Didn't your father tell you?' he asked indifferently.

'I'm sorry. I don't know,' I apologized. But what has my father anything to do with this? 'Anything I can do to help?'

'Cleaning would do,' he said. Then he left after he took me home.

* * *

I woke up with a bright sun ahead of me. But this didn't make me feel better. Not that I feel bad anyway. My sister invited me to go outside when we meet Subaru. He talked about helping Odagiri. AS IF THAT WOULD MAKE MY DAY.

'Hey, you're Ryoki's girlfriend, right?' OH. MY. FREAKING. GOODNESS. Why is Ryoki's _sensei_ here?

'What? Hatsumi's the girlfriend of Ryoki?' Akane and Subaru shouted in unison.

'HAHAHA. Of course not. He would choose a classier girl,' I denied.

'Can we talk?' his _sensei_ asked. I followed her. We went to a restaurant.

'How can Ryoki pick you over me to have SEX with?' she desperately asked. Goodness. Why do I have to deal with this just for that BULLSHIT Ryoki?

'Anyways, he's just one of my boys. I stick to him to keep my image. He's just an ACCESSORY,' she bragged.

'How dare you! How could you do talk like that about someone? That's so inhuman, you freaking B*TCH!' What had I just said? After that I felt a splash of water on my face. I never noticed she left when someone put his hand on my head with a handkerchief.

'Had I told you to do that?' he asked. What the f*ck is the problem with him?

'Why can't you be just grateful?'

'Had I told you I'm not? Ask anything to me. I'll give it to you,' he said. I kept silent while thinking.

'Are you really that stupid? Ask me your freedom,' he commanded.

'Hey, dude. I'm not like you. I don't ask anything in return for what I do,' I argued. But he's hell right. I should have asked for it.

'Stop acting like a good girl,' he said.

'No need. I'm already one,' I teased.

'Hatsumi. Azusa's already there,' Subaru informed. I almost forgot. I promised I'll help him move in.

'Yeah, I'll be there. Bye, Subaru. Bye, Tachibana,' I bade. Is it just me or I saw hatred in Ryoki's eyes?


	4. Chapter 4

'Hatsumi, I've found this handkerchief when I washed your clothes. I think it belongs to a guy. Do you know whose this is?'

'It's Tachibana's.'

'Is it really Ryoki's? How were you able to get this?' my sister pressed. SHIT. Why did I let my tongue slip?

'Oh. I…uh…saw him dropped it when he went upstairs. I wasn't able to reach him, so there.'

'Oh, I see,' she said. It looked like my lie sounded real.

* * *

'Subaru! Would you go with me to Tachibana's apartment later? '

'Why?' he curiously asked.

'I need to give his handkerchief back. '

'How did it end up to you?'

'I saw him dropped it when he went upstairs. I was going to give it back to him but I didn't reach him, so I plan to give it later after class,' I explained, sticking to my lie AGAIN.

'Hey, Narita! Are you gonna change to your PE uniform or a cosplay for Mr. Otaku?' one of my classmates asked. Everyone laughed.

'You better not hang out with me, Hatsumi. They might make fun of you too,' he told me.

'Don't mind them, Subaru. They're just a bunch of fools,' I told him back.

* * *

'Hey, SLAVE. What brings you here?' Ryoki asked when he opened his door. I immediately handed the handkerchief back to him.

'Would you come inside and SERVE YOUR MASTER?' he teased. UGH! What a JERK!

'Can I come inside too?' Subaru interjected, popping his head so that Ryoki could see him too. I grinned when I saw the dismay on his face.

'Actually, Tachibana, I can't. I've got to do some errands,' I apologized. _Thanks to Odagiri._

'Alright. Go inside, Subaru. And as for you, call me RYOKI,' he commanded. _Okay. RYOKI._

'Oh, it's late. Ryoki, Subaru, I really have to go. Bye.'

* * *

'At last, I have a bed now. Thanks for the help, Hatsumi.'

'Don't mention it, Azusa,' I replied.

'My father too thanked you for being a big help.'

 _Okay._ 'Thanks.'

'And your mother too.'

 _Okay._ 'I'll tell her that.'

'Where's your father?'

'He's in another place doing his job.'

Then he did the talking to keep the conversation going. Blah blah blah. I acted like I listened to him. As if I really care.

'I gotta go, Azusa,' I said when we reached the apartment.

'Wait. I'll treat you for helping me.'

'SLAVE, carry my bag for me,' Ryoki commanded.

'But I'm already tired. How about next time?'

'Why are you with Ryoki and Azusa, Hatsumi?' Akane asked. I could see the MALICE in her eyes. How could she appear here suddenly?

'I want you to help me now, SLAVE,' he insisted.

'Alright, alright. Just don't call me slave in front of anybody, okay?'

'I'll cover you up to mother,' my sister happily said. Why is she happy seeing me with Ryoki? She's definitely up to something.

'You deserve to be punished, you know,' Ryoki said when we were on the train.

'I deserved to be punished for what?'

'For giving me my handkerchief back with Subaru. You should have done it alone,' he declared. No way. He's gonna do something NOT nice to me. I know it.

'And why are you with that PUNK Azusa?' he insisted.

'WHAT IS IT TO YOU? First, you don't want me to be with Subaru, and now with Azusa. You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, you know.'

'NO, I'M NOT,' he shouted, his face blushing. We were out of the train when he declared his punishment.

'KISS ME.'

'Okay,' I said and kissed him in the cheek.

'No. You have to kiss me on my LIPS.'

'Sorry, MASTER, you didn't tell me earlier,' I teased.

'WHATEVER,' he deadpanned, his face blushing more. What's with the blush?

'Uh, Ryoki, can I go with you for a while?'

'Why?'

'I feel there's someone following us,' I informed him. He protectively wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

'Welcome back,' someone greeted.

'Oh, Azusa. Why are you still here?'

'I waited for you,' he replied. Why did he wait for me?

'Thanks,' I said indifferently.

'Do you _like_ Ryoki?'

'No,' I said.

'Then why did you go with him when he told you to?' he asked. Is it just me or someone's acting like a jealous boyfriend again?

 _Why does it matter to you?_ 'I'm just being friendly. Is there anything wrong with that?'

'No, nothing's wrong with that, I guess,' he said then walked out. WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH HIM?


	5. Chapter 5

' _Congratulations, first group, for winning the group race. And to other groups, better luck next time,' our teacher said. I saw Ryoki clenched his fist and glared at me. But why did he become younger?_

' _This is your fault. If it wasn't for your low grade, our group would have won,' he said, looking down at me, so I guess I became younger too._

' _If you were more cooperative, then we could have won, Einstein,' I shot back._

' _Don't you dare talk back, little girl,' he replied. I thought he was going to hit me when Azusa stopped him._

' _Quit blaming everyone, Ryoki! You know it wasn't only her fault!'_

' _How dare you meddle with this, Azusa!'_

 _Then the two fought. I tried to stop them but I can't get in the way._

' _Hey, Narita! Is Odagiri your boyfriend?' one of my classmates teased._

 _He's just a good neighbor of mine, thank you. That was what I wanted to say, but I let it away so my classmates won't tease me more._

* * *

' _Thanks, Azusa, you know, for standing by me,' I said._

' _You're welcome, Hatsumi,' he replied._

' _Bye.'_

' _See you.'_

The next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. It was just a dream. That's why Ryoki and the others were younger. But he's not that arrogant unlike before. I don't know. He seems to be…KINDER. And I missed the young boy Azusa. He seems so pure back then…unlike now.

I decided to take a walk to freshen up my mind and forget the dream. I was about to go when Shinogu greeted me.

'Going out?' he asked.

'Yeah. To get some fresh air.'

'Alright. Take care.'

'That's why I love you so much,' I said. I went out of the apartment. Suddenly, I saw Mr. Odagiri. He asked me some errand. He told me to give some papers to Azusa. How could I say no when the man is in a hurry?

And so I went. As I go to see Azusa, I saw these girls I usually saw in commercials. Men, they were pretty. No, they were HOT.

'Uh…hi! Do you know where Odagiri Azusa is? I just have to give this to him!' I cheerfully said.

'And how did you know him?' the prettiest of them, the girl with the black hair, asked.

'I'm his neighbor. His father asked me to give him this.'

'No! You're one of his fans! Just go away and don't bug him! Now shoo!' she said. Why are girls always possessive with Azusa?

'OK, fine. Can you just give him this?' I asked. She snatched the papers immediately when Azusa suddenly came out of nowhere.

'Azusa! You have another scary STALKER-FAN wanting to see you!' she said. Can somebody spare me from this drama? This is so STUPID!

'Stop it, Junna! She's Hatsumi, my GIRLFRIEND!' he said.

'I told you we know each other. I'm his girlfrie – WHAT?!' I exclaimed.

'She's your girlfriend?' all of them asked.

'Don't you understand what I said? Let's go, Hatsumi.'

'Oh. Alright.'

* * *

'Here's the papers. Gee, thanks for that, Azusa. But you don't have to tell them that, you know?'

'Tell them what?'

'That I'm your girlfriend.'

'Right. Because you're RYOKI's girlfriend now.'

Alright. Now I'm pissed. 'How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT his girlfriend?'

'Oh yeah? Then that means I can do this,' he leaned forward to KISS me. I immediately jolted back.

'Eh! What was that for?'

'To tell you I like you, stupid,' he admitted with a grin on his face that I so love to SLAP away.

WHAT. THE. F*CK.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey! Hatsumi.'

'Azusa! What brought you here?' I shockingly asked. Grrr! Somebody stop me from kicking this guy on the butt. He won't stop bugging me since that blasted kiss.

'YOU brought me here. I just checked on you since we're on the same apartment.'

'I'm fine. See? Can I just see you some other time?' I asked, irritated.

'Okay. See you,' he bade with that slap-able grin on his face. Grrr! I'm so pissed!

'Hatsumi! Where've you been? Ryoki called and looked for you. Hey! Is there something going on between the two of you?' my sister, Akane, curiously asked.

'Nothing's going on between the two of us,' I tiredly asked.

'You're gonna sleep now? But it's only seven o'clock,' she insisted. But I'm so tired I just want to sleep.

I woke up the next day not feeling great. I was on my way to school when someone kicked me from the back. OUCH!

'I'm sorry. Blame my long legs for this.' Even though he's on my back, I know from his voice that he is Ryoki.

'Please! Get your foot out of my butt!'

'Yeah, dude. It's kinda awkward,' Subaru agreed.

'Oh! Sorry.' He bounced his foot on my butt first before he finally removed it. Argh! What a pervert!

'Where were you yesterday?' he continued.

'Sorry. I know you called. I was about to call you back but I overslept. I went to Azusa because his father gave me some errand,' I explained. Is it just me, or the expression on his face changed when he heard Azusa's name?

'Please lay your hands off of my girlfriend.'

'What? Hatsumi is Azusa's girlfriend?' Subaru and Akane shouted in unison. Hey! How did Akane appear out of nowhere? I was pissed in their exaggerated reaction but what irritated me more are their comments:

How could a supermodel have Hatsumi as his girlfriend? – Subaru

How could she have a more handsome boyfriend than I have? – Akane

'We have to go. Hey! Hatsumi. How about we lunch together later?' Azusa asked.

'Sorry, but I have plans with Akane.'

'I understand. C'mon! Let's go! We're gonna be late for school,' he continued.

'Uh... Bye guys!' I bade to Ryoki and others.

'Thanks for saving me from Ryoki, Azusa. But you don't have to tell him I'm your girlfriend.'

'Hatsumi, can you tell me why you're so scared of him?' he asked. How could I be not scared of him when he could expose a secret that could make my family homeless?

'It's not that I scared of him, and besides, you can save me as a FRIEND, not as your girlfriend.'

'I did it to get you away from him. It seems to me that he's bossing you around or something and I don't like it. It's like he's treating you again the way he treated you when we were kids.'

'Oh! So you've noticed. But I'm fine. I can handle him myself,' I assured him. And besides, his meddling won't help me with my situation with Ryoki. I'm on my way to tame the monster. With him on my way, he would ruin my plans.

* * *

'Hey! Hatsumi! I didn't know you were that confident.'

'Me? Confident? Of what?

'Of having Azusa as your boyfriend. There are lots of girls who like him, you know?' Akane explained. Now I've confirmed. My sister's jealous. HAHAHA! :D

'Oh c'mon Aka- _chin_. He just said it to kid you. He's not serious,' I said so she'd stop bugging me about it.

'Isn't that Ryoki? And he's with some other guys! I think they're his classmates. Ohmigosh! They're handsome too!' Akane gushed. Men! She really has a thing with handsome guys.

As soon as we were out of the salon she rushed to meet them. I joined her, of course, because I don't have a choice. Uh-oh. Ryoki glared at me. -.-

'Can we have tea with them? Please?' she insisted.

'But I want to go home already,' I irritably said.

'Go have tea with them. That's an order,' Ryoki, um, ordered.

'An order? So you're the slave he's talking about? _Yoroshiku,_ slave- _chan_. Ryoki lent you to me,' one of his classmates said. WHAT? Ryoki lent me to someone without my knowledge? Grrr!

'You know, slave- _chan_ , we saw the Revolver model a while ago.'

'You mean, Azusa?'

'Are you his fan? Well, yeah. We saw him with a girl who seems to be his girlfriend. But she's not that pretty,' he explained when someone grabbed me from the back.

'Come with me,' Ryoki commanded while grabbing me away.

'HEY! YOU! WHY DID YOU LEND ME TO SOMEONE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE?'

'WHY DO YOU LET HIM HOLD YOU IN THE HAND WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND?' Ryoki shot back. Blame Azusa for this boyfriend-thing, you dork. :(

'BECAUSE YOU LENT ME TO HIM, REMEMBER?'

'QUIT TALKING BACK AND MOVE FAST, YOU TURTLE!'

We rode on a train that's full of people. Our bodies were glued together because of them.

'Uh… Can you move away a little?' I timidly asked.

'How can I?' he indifferently replied.

'How about you move your arm away from my boobs?'

He did not reply. Instead, he squeezed his arm on my boobs then bounced it. Then he looked at me. We were so close I thought we're gonna kiss. Then he hugged me. Caringly. Lovingly.

Soon we were out of the train. He brought me to a place with no other people except us.

'Is it true that you guys saw Azusa a while ago?' I asked him to confirm what his classmate said and to ease the scary feeling now that I'm alone with him.

'Yeah. And he's with ANOTHER girl, he confirmed. I knew it. Azusa's just using me for something. But for what?

Ryoki must have noticed my indifferent reaction because he was looking at me with puzzled eyes. I pretended I was hurt and started to shed fake tears.

'Why are you boys like that? All you do is hurt a girl's heart,' I said, sticking to my lie.

'I won't hurt you,' he said and looked at me earnestly in the eyes.

Wow! What was that for? It seems that he has feelings for me or something. But we all know it's impossible, right?


	7. Chapter 7

'Who is she, huh? Tell me! How dare you do that to me! Now I'm breaking up with you!'

'I've heard that you've been with another girl. Is it true? Let's just break up!'

Nah! I'm making a big deal out of this. I mean, do I really need to practice to break up with Azusa? It's so stupid.

'You must come to the bazaar in a few days, okay,' a familiar voice said. Oh my goodness! What is Tachibana- _san_ doing here? Does she know already?

'Hi ,Tachibana- _san_! What brings you here?' I nervously asked.

'I'm just inviting you to the bazaar. You must help in setting it up, okay?'

'Sure!' I replied. WOW. The woman is in a good mood today. Whew. I thought she knew already.

I went outside when Azusa called me.

'Oh, hi! What are you doing here?'

'I went with Aka- _chin_.'

'I see. Azusa, I need to tell you something.'

'Hey, Azusa! We saw you with a girl after we went to the salon. Who is she?' my sister interjected. Good going, Akane. You manage to butt into my break-up scheme. :(

'Oh! She's just my boss. Did she make you jealous?' he sweetly asked me. I hate it when he does that. It's so sickening.

So how will I manage to do my break-up scheme now?

 _Actually, I didn't care about it. And to tell you the truth, I didn't care about you either._ 'No. Don't worry about it.'

'Oh, I forgot! I came here to give you this!' he said while he gets something on his bag. It turned out to be a cell phone.

'Are you going to give it to me?'

'Yeah. So we can communicate.'

'Uh…okay.' Now what am I going to do with it?

* * *

'Oh, dear! Would you mind helping me with this box?'

'No, I don't. Let me help you,' I told the old lady.

I was carrying her box when somebody grabbed me unexpectedly.

'Hey! I was helping in setting the bazaar up, you know!'

'Stop minding that stupid bazaar and listen to me, okay?' he ordered. He looks serious. What's with Ryoki today?'

'Okay. I'm listening.'

'You know, Azusa's been saying weird things lately,' he revealed. Now that's it. There's really something wrong with Azusa. He's surely hiding something. I knew it.

'Oh, yeah? C'mon, tell me!'

'You seem so excited,' he noticed.

'Me? Oh! Uh... JUST SPILL THE BEANS, OKAY!'

'How about you kiss me first?' he asked. Oh no. He's too close.

'Honey, I'm home,' somebody said. This can't be. It's my dad.

'Ryoki, you have to get out of here, before dad finds me with you.'

'Alright,' he disappointingly said. Whew. That was close.

* * *

My cell phone rang. Azusa asked me to date with him in his text. I've got a feeling he's starting his wicked plans tonight. Two can play this game. Just you wait, you jerk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Azusa, I wanna ask you about some – "

"Thank goodness. You found the place easily," he said, not totally listening to me. He immediately dragged me to the club.

"Thanks for coming even though your dad is strict, he added. What? Just 'thanks'? Well I deserve some credit here, you jerk! Because of you, I'm at the risk of being caught!

By the way, the place is amazing. When we were inside the club, he greeted the DJ, whom he said is a model like him. Also, he was surrounded by pretty girls. That guy is really pretty, I must say.

"Hi, Azusa! Is she your girlfriend? She's cute," one of the girls said. Thanks. A lot of people already said that to me, but anyway… Just kidding!

Azusa told me that he had to chat with the girls for the meanwhile so I took my seat first. He came back with a drink for me.

"Thanks, Azusa, but no thanks. But I really want to ask you about something."

"What is it?" he indifferently asked. Maybe it's because I refuse to drink?

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"What?" he acted nonchalantly but his eyes were like balls in shock.

"Well…when you came back you acted like we were the best of friends but we were not. _Like, really not._ And, if you ask me, I think you're up to something…fishy," I said, jittering.

"Do you really like to know the answer to that? Drink this."

"Seriously?" I replied irritated. The guy didn't talk but insisted that I drink with the look in his eyes. After I took the first sip, some guys swarmed around us. Azusa told me that they are his friends. Then they sit with us.

Azusa was talking with his friends, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. He wanted me to finish drinking. As I took the last drink, my head really felt heavy. I excused myself away from them but they won't let me.

"I SAID I WANNA GO HOME, JERKS!" I suddenly shouted. It made a disturbance in the club that a waiter went to our table. He was none other than Shinogu.

" _Onii-chan_!" I shouted. Suddenly, the heavy feeling in my head is gone.

"Hatsumi! Why are you here? Come with me. I'll take you home."

"Not yet, Shinogu, she's with me," Azusa interjected. Well that's it! I lost my patience to this guy!"

"Yeah, I'm with you. So what? I told you I wanted to go home, but you wouldn't let me. You're so jerky for someone to date with! You should know that, you MORON!" I said and went out with Shinogu.

"Now will you tell me why you're here?" Shinogu insisted. What would I tell him? That I think Azusa wants to hurt me? I'm not really sure about that. It's just a hunch.

"It's about Azusa. I'm not really sure how to tell you, but as soon as I confirm it, I promise, you'll be the first to know."

"But why won't you tell me now? What, is he hurting you, or something like that?"

"Ohmigosh! It's 1am already. The last train is gone. I think I'm gonna take a taxi," I said so Shinogu would stop bugging me about it.

"Here. Take this money."

"No thanks. I have enough here."

"Take it!" he said and walked back to the club.

Holy crap! Where's my key? Why was I stupid to leave the most important thing behind? What would I do now? Shinogu's shift would end at 6am, and if I ring the doorbell, I'm dead! And this heavy feeling in my head adds up to the problem!

I decided to go to the rooftop. As I went up, I smelled smoke from cigarette. Bleh! There was someone upstairs, and that someone is Ryoki.

"I'ma shorry to dishturb you. I'm gonna gooo baaack," I said and went tipsy I almost stumble when he caught me.

"Thanksh. Ya know, I neverrr thought yer kind…"

"Your breath stinks. Are you drunk?"

"Yessh. And it'sh shtupid Asusha's fault…"

"What did he do to you?" he sounded so worried.

"I went to zat shtupid club to confirm if he'sh hiding something frrom me. By ze look ov hish eyesh, I'd shay zere ish… I feel he wantsh to…hurt me. Why?" I explained. Wow. Looking at Ryoki, he seemed to be listening to me. I continued.

"I zidn't shay zish to Shinogu beacush I zon't want him to be wurried. I zon't waant anyone to be wurried at me. But, ya know, it'sh tirring, eshpecially with what Ashusha'sh doin. I feel sho aloooone. No one wantsh to help me. Wouldya like to help me?"

"Yes, I'd like to help you, even when you're not asking for help."

"Thanksh. And shtop shmoking! It'sh bad for ze healtsh."

"Hey, slaves don't tell their masters what to do!" he shouted. That's the last words I heard.

I had a dream – an icky dream. Ryoki kissed me from my lips down to my chest. What's ickier is that it felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not telling further what happened to my dream because it contained scenes like in R18 movies. By the way, when I woke up, I saw Ryoki's face staring at me. _Ryoki…_

RYOKI?! What is he doing in my bedroom? No, wait. I'm not in my room. Ouch! I felt a squeeze in my boobs. Ryoki's hands are in there.

WHAT?! HIS HANDS ARE IN MY BOOBS?! I fought the urge to scream.

"Oh, you're awake!" he calmly said.

"Get your hands off of me!"

I stood up but he pulled me back.

"We're not done yet!"

"We're done. Look at the hickey you made in my chest!" I exclaimed. WAIT. WHAT?! I HAVE A HICKEY?! IN MY CHEST?! Again, I fought the urge to scream.

"What did you do to me? Why did you do this to me?" I said with fake tears.

"How can I help not doing that to you if you wear clothes like that?" he argued. I looked at my clothes. Well, he has a point. But still!

"That's not a reason! You could have asked me if I want to do it with you."

"Why? Would you give me your consent?"

"Of course not!" I replied. As I was leaving, he pulled me back and kissed me.

"Hey! Stop doing that to me!"

"Slaves don't raise their voice like that to their masters," he said. I was about to answer him when Subaru and his sister appeared.

"Hatsumi- _cchi_ , is there a problem between you two?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, but we already solved it, right Ryoki?" I confirmed, glaring at him. He just turned his head away from me.

"We're fine," Ryoki said.

"I'm gonna go with you guys!" I said to them without saying goodbye to him.

"See you next time, Narita!"

I ignored him.

* * *

"Why were you out last night?" my father asked. Oh no! I'm dead! This is Azusa's fault! Grrr! Suddenly, the door bell rang.

" _Hello. It's Azusa. Please don't be mad at Hatsumi. I invited her out last night."_

"So you've come back?" father replied.

" _Yeah. I haven't seen you since mom's funeral, Narita Oji-san,"_ he continued. What funeral is Azusa talking about?

"I understand. You can go home now."

" _Tell Hatsumi I said hi."_

"D-dad? What's going on? What funeral is he talking about?"

"Hatsumi, stay away from Azusa. Now go to the bazaar," he ordered. What's going on between Azusa and my father? I'll find it out, one way or another.

* * *

"Hatsumi- _cchi_!"

"Asahi- _chan_! Subaru!"

"Is there something going on between you and Tachibana?"

 _Yes, there is. He's my master. I'm his slave._ "No. He's just bullying me. But I can handle myself."

I saw mom doing something in the bazaar. I went to her to ask something about the funeral of Azusa's mom when a bunch of women swarm around me.

"Hatsumi- _chan_ , I heard you're good friends with Azusa," one of them said.

 _No!_ "Yes."

"My daughter and I are his fans, so…"

"Speaking of the Odagiris, I heard the reason of the transfer was a divorce," I suddenly heard from someone."

"And the reason of their divorce is that the wife had an affair…"

"Um, excuse me, do you know where Azusa- _kun_ 's mother is now?" I butted.

"We're not really sure. You can ask him if you wanna know."

"Having an early break, are we?" Mrs. Tachi said. Uh-oh.

"We're sorry. We'll go back to our places immediately. See you later, Hatsumi- _chan_."

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was just a text. Azusa said he was sorry for last night and wanted to see me. Now I have the chance to know about his mom's funeral.

"Asahi- _chan_ , I have a favor to ask. Can you not tell anyone that I went to Azusa?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"There you are, stupid girl!" someone said. Oh my! Why is Ryoki here? Just when I have to do something important!"

"Please, Ryoki, not now," I begged. I really need to know why Azusa is acting strange.

"You've got to do it now. I wasn't able to sleep because of you."

 _It's your fault, you moron!_ "Okay, okay. What do I need to do?"

"Do it with me."


	10. Chapter 10

"I promise I'll do it with you, but not now. I need to know about something," I said but can't believe I really said that.

"And what something is that?"

"I wanna know why Azusa does this to me. I told it to you last night, remember?"

"Alright then. I'll go with you."

"It's fine. I can do this alone."

"I told you I'll help you even if you don't ask for help last night too, remember?" he insisted. Do I hear it right? Ryoki will do that for me? Why is my heart beating fast?

"Thanks."

"Hey! Stop squeezing my hand so much!" Ryoki said even though he's blushing.

"Sorry. I'm nervous."

I knocked the door only to find Azusa's friends in his office. And I don't like the look in their eyes.

"Ryoki, let's get out of here."

"No, you're not going anywhere, sweetie," one of them said. The guy started to touch me.

"Stop it! Don't touch her!"

"Wow! Ryoki's defending Hatsumi now! Nice!"

"Azusa! Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask your father first?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's the reason why mom died. They had an affair and it was exposed. Mom was the only one who was put to blame, since dad didn't know who the guy was. Until now."

"No. That's not true."

"Shut up! Hey, Ryoki, she's your slave, right? Do it with her right now. Or do you want me to take off her clothes for you?"

Ryoki shoved him away from me. Ryoki… He's really helping me. Even in our situation, I can't help my heart from beating fast.

"I don't care with what happened with parents. I'm taking her home."

"What a shame! Guys! Do her then! I don't care who ever do it to you, as long as your father sees you hurt," he told me with anger in his eyes. Oh no! I see a video camera!


	11. Chapter 11

Azusa's friends were holding me so they would be able to do it with me. Another guy held Ryoki so he won't interrupt.

"Azusa," I called him. He looked at me.

"Are you happy now? Did you find it beneficial for your mother? Will she be happy if you do this to me? Is this what she really wants?"

As if on cue, Ryoki put the guy who held him down. It looked like he stabbed his face.

"Stop it, all of you! Or I'll stab the very face of this idiot! You're all models, right? What will happen to his career if I do?" Ryoki threatened them.

"Hey! All of you! Stop it? What are you doing here?" a woman of authority said.

"We're just shooting a film, Rina- _san_."

"Don't make excuses. Get out of here! All of you!"

"Are you all right?" Rina- _san_ turned to me.

"I guess."

"Do you want me to take you home, or to the hospital? Do you want anything?"

She was about to reach me when Ryoki blocked himself as if he's protecting me.

"I don't want Azusa's friends to hurt her! Let's go, Narita!" he said. Ugh! Hatsumi, stop your heart from beating fast!

"Bye, Hatsumi! Say hi to your dad for me!"

Out of anger, I hit Azusa right in the face. Rina- _san_ came to aid him.

"Why did you do that? You're his old friends, right?"

"Yes, he's an OLD friend. That's why I hurt him now."

* * *

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. Especially when I hit Azusa. He deserved it."

"That's my girl."

"You're praising me for what I did to Azusa? I guess you're a bad influence."

"Don't tell me you're sorry for what you did. Hey…"

"Do you think I'm just someone who deserved to be hurt? Why would someone do this to me? Am I that ugly? Am I that worthless?" I said with tears.

"No, you're not," he assured me. And he kissed me. I really don't want to admit this but it felt good.


	12. Chapter 12

Wait. What did I just say? Did I say his kiss felt good? Gross!

'Move your mouth! I feel like an idiot doing it all by myself!' someone shouted. My mind was so blank it took me a minute to realize it's none other than Ryoki.

'Bu… but I don't… know how to that kind of thing…'

'Well, I'm managing to do it!'

That's when I woke up from my trance and shouted, 'WHY ARE YOU DOING IT ANYWAY?'

'Excuse me… I should turn at the next intersection and go straight, is that correct?' the driver asked. What the heck? Ryoki's smooching me while we're somebody we don't know. This guy sure is crazy!

'Ohmigod, Ryoki! Why are you kissing me in public?' I asked, looking at him like he's that disgusting thing dogs leave at the road.

'Aren't we inside a taxi?'

'Aren't taxis a public vehicle? And have you no shame? You're making out with me in front of the driver!'

'We're at his back.'

'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Right, mister?' I asked the driver.

The driver cleared his throat. 'Actually, she's got a point, young man.'

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He scowled.

'We've arrived,' the driver said. Ryoki walked away fast.

'Hey, wait!'

'WHAT?' he shot back. Did that really make him mad?

'Thank you… for standing by my side against Azusa. You're one great guy,' I said, and this time, I meant it. He just stood there, frozen. And man, he's blushing. Really, what's with the blush?'

'Hatsumi!' I finally found you! I've been looking for you for ages!'

It's Shinogu. What a relief, seeing him! I feel like I could faint…

'Are you okay?' he asked, sounding worried.

'I'm fine, _Onii-chan_. Just a little bit tired… Hey!'

Shinogu suddenly carried me, bridal style. Aw man! Talk about embarrassing!

' _Onii-chan_ , please. Just put me down,' I protested.

'No, you don't look okay at all!'

'Well, there you are, Hatsumi- _chan_! Geez!' said Akane.

'My family looked for you too. What's wrong? Are you okay?' said Subaru. I didn't realize they care too much for me. I'm so touched I could cry.

'Oh Ryoki- _kun_ ,' Akane gushed. When will she stop gushing for him?

'Don't listen to her. She's just exaggerating because Azusa did something to her!' he said. He walked away with Subaru joining him. What the…? Why did he suddenly become Mr. Zero-tact? And why won't Shinogu put me down?

'Hatsumi- _chan_! Was he being serious?' Akane asked. 'But what does he mean? Did he break up with you or something?' she continued.

'Yeah. Something like that,' I lied. Shinogu must have sensed it because he lifted me higher like he has no intention of letting me go. Alright. It feels good to be served by someone, even for a little while. :p

* * *

'Uh, _Onii-chan_ , this is getting so embarrassing. You can put me down, really. I'm alright.'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry,' he apologized, face suddenly flushed. Man, carrying me must be really tiring.

'I heard you were looking for me…'

'Tell me. What really happened with Azusa?' he insisted. Sigh. Should I tell him? Maybe I should. He's my older brother, after all.

'What if Dad have an affair?' I blurted out. He didn't say anything. Yeah. Nice talking, bro.

'Uh… it won't happen, right? Dad's so conservative he won't do that. Right?'

'Right. He won't do that. He's the king of conservatives. Besides, he doesn't have the money to do that. Who told you that anyway? Azusa?'

'Yeah…'

'Stay away from him next time, okay?'

'Okay.' Why would Shinogu say anything Dad said? What are they hiding?

Why would Azusa accuse Dad having affair with his mom? What happened to him?

* * *

'Hatsumi. Get up!' mom called. Yeah. Time to go to school.

There are two people who are absent in school. One of them was, well, Azusa. A classmate asked me of his whereabouts. I just shrugged. Like I care.

* * *

'Hatsumi! Thank goodness I've found you. Let's go home together. I want to ask you about something,' Akane greeted.

'What is it?'

'I'm going to confess to Ryoki today.'

'WHAT?' I feel like somebody just hit me at the back of my head.

'You'll cooperate with me, right? I told you I'm seriously going after him. You know that right? So why were you hanging out with him yesterday?'

'Coz I'm… uh…'

'That's the reason why Azusa dumped you,' Akane deadpanned. Yeah right, girl. You're so dumb to think that way.

'Don't go my way, okay?' she continued. Stupid Akane! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been Ryoki's slave! She's so selfish! Hey! Where is she?

I found her, pushing Ryoki deliberately.

'Ouch! Who is it? Don't run in the apartments!' Ryoki shouted.

'Oh sorry, Ryoki- _kun_! Are you okay?' she asked, flashing her panties on him. Yuck! Then she showed her cute moves to him. Bleargh! I have to stop it! What if Ryoki do something to my stupid baby sister?

'Hatsumi- _san_ …' someone called. It's Rina- _san._ What now?

'I need to talk to you about Azusa. Is it the right time?'


	13. Chapter 13

Here I am, sitting with – what's this lady's name? I'm so freaked out I can't remember. Nothing's on my mind right now except Ryoki and my sister. What if he does something with her? What if he… uh, you know, sex-slaves Akane or something? I bet my sister won't resist. Sigh.

'I'm very sorry about yesterday,' Rina- _san_ said. Finally, I remembered her name. Then she told me about his whereabouts. She also said that Azusa used to live with her before he went back to the apartment.

'Ah. So he used to live with you. But I thought he was living with his mother before…'

'Th-that's not what I meant. That place belonged to our office. Models used to stay there too!'

'Admit it. You two lived together, didn't you?' I asked. What's the big deal, anyway?

'Please, don't misunderstand. We're not going out or anything. It's a give and take.' Okay… What was that supposed to mean?

'It's used to be like that since I picked him when he ran away. He said he would do anything to earn money. He liked to know what really happened to his mother and who caused her death. Azusa's a pretty boy, and I happened to work in the model industry. That's really all. That's what he told me. I didn't really understand but after he hurt you yesterday, he was about to cry. And that's the first time I saw it on his face. I think that he didn't want to hurt you on purpose. I'm not saying you forgive him after he had done something to you. I just want you to know-'

'Something so awful? Why? What did he do?' someone asked. But from his voice – why is _Onii-chan_ here?

'What did he do to my little sister – to Hatsumi?' he continued.

'E-excuse us,' I said to Rina- _san_.

* * *

'Why are you here?' I asked Shinogu.

'I was startled. I'm sorry, Hatsumi.'

'Why are you apologizing? I'm alright, really.'

'No, not that. I knew that jerk was going to do something to you. And yet, I wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry.'

He kissed my hand after that. 'Uh… _Onii-chan_ …'

'Oh, sorry. I have to go. I skipped at work. I have to go back. Go straight home. I don't know who she was, but don't associate to people who knows Azusa,' he said before he walked away. Could he know that Azusa's going to revenge on Dad? What if Azusa's claim is true? What if Dad's really having an affair?

I was thinking so hard when I saw Ryoki coming my way.

'Hey,' I called his attention. 'My sister was with you a while ago…'

'Does it look like I want to talk to you?' Ouch. He's so grumpy.

'Did she… um…'

'She told me she liked me,' he finished. Man. That was fast. 'Unlike you, your sister has a good taste… blah blah blah…' he bragged.

'Please, if you want to go out with Akane, don't harass her or anything, okay? I want you to treat her like she's important… like she's precious.' _Even though I'm against it._

'Why is it that I'm being instructed by my slave? Aren't you misunderstanding something?'

'I'm misunderstanding what?'

Then he pushed me off the wall. Man. That hurt. 'Would I seriously go out with your sister? It seems like she's okay doing it, and it might be good practice, but if I practiced enough, then I wouldn't be inexperienced now –'

'Stop saying that!'

'Who said that I can do it with anyone as long as she is a woman?'

'It's you, who else? But those are completely different things.' _Right?_

'Then beg me properly, not to look at any other woman but you. And if you really insist, I won't even think about them.'

'Hey, I wouldn't ask that to you at all. Besides, it's too much, don't you think?'

'Is that so? Okay. Your sister's cuter anyway.'

'Ugh! Give me a break! Why are you always so mean to me?' I asked then kicked him away from me.

'Because you're acting like this! And because you're stupid!'

'Like you're any smarter. If you hate me, just leave me alone!'

'You're my slave, and you owe me one! I saved you from that bastard Azusa!'

'Why did you save me, anyway?'

Suddenly, he hugged me. 'Just say it. Say 'look at me only'. If you do, the slave thing and the thing you owe me, I'll call it off. It's okay if I don't make you my slave. I'll just make you my girlfriend.'

Huh?


End file.
